


Mary Jane: Scream

by d0d0bird



Series: Marvel: Tales to Tantalize! [37]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Beating, Bully Liz Allan, Bullying, College Student Liz Allan, College Student Mary Jane Watson, College Student Peter Parker, Embarrassed Mary Jane Watson, Embarrassed Peter Parker, Embarrassed Underwear Female, Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, HBIC Liz Allan, Humiliation, Hurt, Hurt Mary Jane Watson, Hurt Peter Parker, Light Bondage, Liz Allan Being a Bitch, Liz Allan Bullies Mary Jane Watson, Making Out, Mary Jane Watson-centric, Messy, Minor Character Death, POV Liz Allan, POV Mary Jane Watson, Pantsing, Past Liz Allan/Flash Thompson, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Mary Jane Watson, Protective Peter Parker, Public Humiliation, Redemption, Ridicule, Sexual Shaming, Shame, Situational Humiliation, Social Humiliation, Some Humor, Teasing, Tentacles, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, embarrassed nude female, enf, euf, female nudity, gagged, muddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0d0bird/pseuds/d0d0bird
Summary: It's been five months since Liz Allan bonded with the Scream Symbiote. As the two begin their bid for social and monetary power, Spider-Man deals with the new threat while Mary Jane is subject to Liz Allan's torment.
Relationships: Liz Allan & Scream Symbiote (Marvel), Liz Allan/Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker & Mary Jane Watson
Series: Marvel: Tales to Tantalize! [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507763





	Mary Jane: Scream

“Woo!”

“Go MJ!!”

Mary Jane smiled widely in response to the praise as she kept on dancing. She had grabbed either side of her green prom gown and lifted the skirt so she could dance more freely. Between her experience in musical theater, confidence in social environments, and willingness to put herself out there, Mary Jane’s dancing always drew attention at parties.

The party was fantastic. The music blasted on the stereo, but not so loud that the guests couldn’t hear one another. A few windows were cracked open, which prevented the place from overheating. Even alcohol was available to those who wanted it, though Mary Jane had opted not to have any herself.

She couldn’t believe high school was about to be over. It had seemed like such a monumental part of her life. It had been a good ride, except for the end. She had bombed her audition for the Williams Scholarship and she couldn’t afford to go to any of the other colleges that had accepted her. That meant Mary Jane was in for a future of minimum wage jobs while auditioning for every possible role she could find. She’d be competing against all the acting talent of New York City. It would be difficult without a degree or significant experience in theater. She wasn’t looking forward to it.

For tonight though, she was going to enjoy herself. This was going to be one of the last times she’d be able to cut loose for a few years. She was having a blast. As long as the music kept playing and guests kept having fun, this prom after party would be exactly what she wanted.

Prom itself had been underwhelming. Peter hadn’t mustered up the courage to ask anyone out, so he hadn’t come. Things just weren’t as much fun without him. Mary Jane had been asked at the last minute by Bobby Car, another theater student. He seemed nice enough, even if he was a little full of himself. Mary Jane hadn’t seen him since they arrived at the party, but she was more focused on having a good time.

Mary Jane made her way over to a stack of solo cups next to a fridge. She quickly filled it with water and drank. All the dancing was starting to dehydrate her. She was also relieved for the break. She had a tendency to overexert herself while dancing. As she sipped the water, she overheard Liz Allan talking to her friends and boyfriend, Flash Thompson.

Liz was the host of the party. She and Mary Jane had been friends when they were younger. By the time they were in high school, Liz had become far choosier about who she spent time with. As a class clown who infrequently wore sweatpants to school, Mary Jane no longer made the cut. Mary Jane’s friendship with Peter was likely also a factor; Liz’s boyfriend Flash delighted in tormenting Peter and Liz had even joined in on occasion.

“And she calls herself ‘Glory’ instead of ‘Gloria,’” laughed Liz, “How pretentious is that?”

“Yeah!” laughed Flash in response, “What kind of loser makes everyone call them by some weird nickname?”

“I don’t know _Eugene_ ,” said Liz smugly, “Why don’t you tell me?”

“Well… I… Uh…” stammered Flash, “That’s… I… Uh…”

Liz was pleased with herself. She enjoyed maintaining control over her meathead boyfriend. She found him far easier to manipulate when she put him in his place by outsmarting him.

“I think ‘Glory’ is a cool name,” interjected Mary Jane.

“Excuse me?” scoffed Liz, looking at Mary Jane with a face just short of disgust.

“She’s in my theater class,” added Mary Jane, “She’s actually pretty cool.”

“Nobody asked you,” said Liz coldly.

Mary Jane hated this. Glory Grant really was a charming and talented person. What was more, ‘Glory’ actually suited her extremely well as a name. Mary Jane couldn’t stand listening to Liz badmouth her like that.

“Come on, Liz,” sighed Mary Jane, “Why don’t you give her a chance? You don’t have to be mean about it.”

“Oh, I’m sorry!” feigned Liz, “Did I hurt your feelings?”

Her friends chuckled.

“Cut it out, Liz,” said Mary Jane irritably, “You’re better than this. I know that deep down inside you is a good person.”

“Oh my God!” laughed Liz, “I didn’t even do anything! I was just talking. Dorks like you are always so sensitive. Maybe you should go find a more fitting party. I think the arts and crafts store on Wakefield does birthdays. They might even let you use finger paints!”

Her friends thought that one was hilarious.

“Alright,” conceded Mary Jane, “Message received. I’ll back off. See you around, _Elizabeth_.”

Mary Jane made a point to catch Liz’s face out of the corner of her eye as she walked away. Liz was furious. Flash was quietly laughing, but Liz ended that with an elbow to his gut. Mary Jane left the house and made her way to the backyard, where people were gathered around the bonfire and swimming in the enormous pool. Liz’s family was unbelievably wealthy.

Mary Jane spent around 10 minutes milling about the backyard, trying to stay on the pool deck to avoid dragging her dress through the grass. After realizing she had nothing to do out there, Mary Jane turned to go inside. She was surprised to see her date Bobby coming out as soon as she turned.

“Bobby,” she smiled, “Hey!”

“MJ!” smiled Bobby back, “I lost you for a bit there. Where’d you go?”

“The dance floor.”

“Of course. Your moves are probably just as cute as you are.”

 _Wow, that was… a decent compliment_ , thought Mary Jane, _At least he’s trying._

“So I was wondering,” said Bobby slowly, “I know we’re not dating or anything, but I had a great time tonight! How about you?”

“Sure!” said Mary Jane.

“Not to be forward,” said Bobby, “but can we make out?”

_He’s lucky he’s hot._

“Come here, you!” smiled Mary Jane, grabbing Bobby by his suit jacket and pulling him in close.

The two began to kiss. He was a good kisser, warmly pressing his lips into hers while only giving her as much tongue as she was giving him. It was nice. It was sexy. It was-

“Sorry,” he whispered, “but she said it was you or me.”

Bobby gave Mary Jane a sharp shove. For a moment, time seemed to freeze. She was falling backward toward the pool. All eyes were on her. Bobby had a guilty look on his face and Mary Jane spotted Liz out of the corner of her eye.

 _I knew I shouldn’t have called her Elizabeth,_ thought Mary Jane as she hit the water.

It was a strange and unpleasant sensation. She felt the water hit the bare skin of her feet and shoulders first. Soon the expensive gown was soaked in the chlorinated water and Mary Jane felt the weight of the water logged clothes dragging her down. Then her hair and face were soaked, ruining her hair and smearing her makeup.

“Hey!” coughed Mary Jane as she floundered her way to the edge of the pool, “What the hell was that!?”

Mary Jane grabbed the side of the pool with both hands and pulled herself back up and onto the pool deck. Her dress was completely soaked, making it unbelievably heavy and almost certainly ruined.

“You’re a snake, Liz!” shouted Mary Jane, “Getting _my date_ to do that? How desperate are you?”

There were several gasps from around the yard. Everyone was silent and staring at the two of them now. All pride and joy drained from Liz’s face, leaving a terrifying stare. Mary Jane turned to leave, no longer interested in this party.

As Mary Jane walked away, Liz carefully planted the heel of her stiletto into a bit of Mary Jane’s dress that was dragging on the pool deck. Mary Jane continued walking and the back of the skirt ripped cleanly away. Mary Jane’s eyes widened in horror as she felt cold air on her legs and butt cheeks.

Everyone was pointing and laughing at Mary Jane now. Her skirt torn away in the back, Mary Jane’s red bikini briefs were the only thing covering her butt. She covered it with her hands, but that did little to dissuade the laughter. Not knowing what else to do, Mary Jane ran away. Her final night of cutting loose had officially been ruined.

***

**Several years later…**

It was a beautiful fall day on Empire State University’s campus. The leaves had just started to turn a dark shade of orange and the weather was still relatively warm. Mary Jane hoped this would be a good sign for the coming school year.

Mary Jane was walking across campus with Peter, holding hands as they strolled along. They weren’t going anywhere in particular; they were just enjoying the weather and each other’s company. It was nice.

Mary Jane was wearing one of her favorite fall outfits: hiking boots, black skinny jeans, a white T-shirt, and an oversized green flannel over all of it. Peter was dressed in his usual baggy jeans and hoodie. Though Mary Jane had tried to help him improve his style, they found that Peter tended to revert back to his old style out of habit.

It was going to be Peter’s fourth and last year of college. That was a strange thought. Mary Jane was only going into her second year and she couldn’t quite picture life at ESU without Peter. Still, there was still an entire year before then. Mary Jane was more than happy to enjoy their time together for the time being.

“I’m loving this weather,” sighed Mary Jane with a smile, “Do you think we could go to that quiet Italian place for dinner tonight while it’s still nice out?”

“I can’t,” frowned Peter, “Sorry. Those ATM robberies are getting more and more frequent. Whoever it is must be planning something big. I need to find out who it is before they hurt someone.”

Peter was referring to a string of incidents where ATMs were found torn apart with the money inside all taken. The earliest incident dated as far back as six months ago. On a few occasions witnesses were tossed aside or injured, but the perpetrator was never seen. As time went on the incidents became more and more frequent. Peter was confident the money was being stolen for nefarious purposes. He had to stop them now before they did whatever they were planning on doing.

“Boo,” frowned Mary Jane back, “I understand though.”

“Whoa, check it out!” shouted someone.

“Awesome…” said another.

Peter and Mary Jane turned to see Liz in a yellow and black luxury convertible car pulling up onto the quad, where the other students had gathered around to admire the shining red car. Liz sat in the driver’s seat while Michele Gonzales sat next to her, basking in the praise they were receiving.

“They’re not supposed to do that…” muttered Peter.

“What do you mean?” asked Mary Jane, “Liz has always been obnoxiously showy.”

“Not that,” said Peter, “Cars aren’t supposed to go on the quad. It’s bad for the grass.”

“It doesn’t seem like that big a deal, Peter,” said Mary Jane.

“I have to at least tell them.”

“Peter, wait!”

Peter had already begun walking over. Mary Jane nervously watched from a distance, fearing the worst. Peter pushed his way past the adoring fans of the car and made his way right up next to it, where he met the disdain-filled gaze of Liz.

“What do _you_ want?” she asked.

“Hi,” said Peter nervously, “I don’t know if you know this, Liz, but we’re not supposed to drive cars on the quad like this. It ruins the grass.”

For a moment Liz just stared blankly back at him in silence. Peter wasn’t sure what to make of it. Then Liz turned to Michele for a moment and turned back with a huge, friendly smile.

“Oh, I didn’t know that!” she said apologetically, “I would never have done it if I had known.”

Liz turned the key in the ignition and started the engine, but frowned when the car didn’t move.

“I think there’s something wrong with the back wheels,” she said, “Can you go and check for me?”

“Sure!” said Peter cheerily, “Thanks for understanding!”

 _Oh no…_ thought Mary Jane.

“Peter!” shouted Mary Jane, but by then Peter had squatted behind the car.

Peter was squinting at one of the back wheels, which he saw was in a mud puddle. Suddenly his spider-sense kicked in. Every fiber in his body was screaming at him to get out of the way, but he couldn’t risk outing himself by demonstrating such impressive reflexes. So instead Peter just stayed there as Liz slammed on the gas. The back wheels both began spinning at high speeds, spraying the mud from the puddle all over Peter’s face and body.

“Thanks, loser!” shouted Liz.

Liz and Michele cackled as the car did a U-turn and sped away, tearing up the grass as it did. Peter was left squatting, positively coated in mud. He spat some of it out of his mouth as the onlookers chuckled and went on their way. Mary Jane took off her flannel and walked over to him.

“Here you go, Tiger,” she said, handing him the flannel.

Peter wiped the mud away from his face, leaving only a layer of caked on dirt. He smiled weakly at Mary Jane. She was always looking out for him.

“Sorry about that,” said Peter after a moment, “You tried to stop me.”

“I did,” nodded Mary Jane, “You’re too trusting, Peter. People like Liz will always take advantage of that. She’s an opportunistic, predatory bully.”

“Yeah…”

“Also she’s, like, a mythic bitch.”

They both laughed at that one. Mary Jane helped Peter up to his feet and the two walked back to the honors dorms where Peter could shower and change. Luckily his scholarship had allowed him to keep the same dorm from the previous year, so he didn’t have to move and was still without a roommate. ESU had even gotten him a new bed to repair the one that he and Thor broke.*

*In [Spider-Man & Thor: In Distress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862013)

Onlookers snickered and sneered as Peter and Mary Jane walked past them. Mary Jane could tell Peter was blushing with embarrassment under all that dirt on his face. She accelerated their pace so they could get Peter cleaned up sooner.

***

Liz sipped her drink as she looked over the bar. They had bought the club out for the party, so the only people there were the ones that she wanted there. Liz and Michele had come here not long after tearing up the grass at ESU. Liz had picked the biggest booth for herself, where she sat surrounded by her entourage.

The entourage in question included Michele, the huge and muscular Tiny McKeever, and the incredibly handsome Jason Ionello. Liz proudly had her arms stretched out on either side, giving her plenty of space. Michele was excitedly telling Jason and Tiny about what Liz had done to Peter earlier.

“That’s rich!” laughed Tiny, “What a dweeb!”

“Maybe now Mary Jane will finally dump the loser,” scoffed Jason.

“It’s not like she has many options herself,” said Michele, “She’s a total dork, a bad lay, and an absolute wimp-”

“What was that?” asked Liz suddenly.

“She’s a wimp?”

“Before that.”

“She’s a bad lay?” repeated Michele, “Does that surprise you?”

“No,” said Liz, “but I’m curious how you know.”

“Charlie told me about it.”

“Those two fucked?” asked Liz.

“Yeah,” nodded Michele, “A year or so ago before Mary Jane enrolled at ESU. Check it out.”

Michele tapped around on her phone for a minute and then handed it to Liz. Liz’s mouth broke into an enormous grin. It was a series of texts Charlie had sent Michele about his night with Mary Jane. It was perfect.

 _We can use this…_ thought Liz.

_**Why? What use is this to us?** _

Liz had gotten used to the symbiote’s thoughts in her head. The two of them had been bonded for a long time now.* They had been lying low, finding ways to amass power without drawing attention to themselves.

*Since [Spider-Man: Tormented](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071579) to be exact

_We can use it to hurt Watson._

**_Why would we waste time doing that? We can be using that time amassing more funds._ **

_There’s more than one kind of power,_ thought Liz, _We need the cash, yes, that’s how we can afford ruling over parties like this. But with this dirt on Watson we can exert power over her, make her feel smaller than us._

**_I don’t understand_ **

_You will,_ thought Liz, _Just wait and see. The power rush from this will feel good. Trust me._

***

“You about done with your pics?” asked Mary Jane.

“Almost,” said Peter, “I’m still adding the finishing touches. Jameson’s been getting on my case about the color balances.”

The two of them were sitting beside each other in the honors dorm lounge, each typing away on their own laptops. Mary Jane closed hers

“Alright,” said Mary Jane, “Well, I have to get going. I have Acting III in a few minutes. See you at 6:00?”

Peter didn’t respond.

“Peter?”

“Oh my God…” he muttered, staring at his laptop screen.

“Peter, what’s wrong?”

“It’s…” said Peter quietly, “I… I think it was Liz. I’m so sorry.”

“Spit it out, Peter!” shouted Mary Jane, now incredibly anxious about what it might be.

Peter turned his laptop over to her. Mary Jane’s heart sank. It was one of the main social media pages for ESU. An anonymous user had just posted a ton of screenshots of a text conversation between Charlie and Michele. Charlie was talking about the time he had had sex with Mary Jane and how bad it was. It included all sorts of embarrassing details: the fact that Mary Jane’s mouth tasted like cheap tacos, the fact that Mary Jane crossed her eyes during climax, the fact that she stank of sweat just a few minutes in, and that Mary Jane’s pubic hair was a different shade of red than the hair on her head. It was utterly mortifying.

“I reported all of them already,” said Peter, “but you know how the internet is. These have been up for hours. Someone has probably already grabbed them and posted them somewhere else.”

“I can’t believe it…” whispered Mary Jane, legs shaking in fearful humiliation.

Mary Jane remembered that night. She had been having an extremely bad day. She had bombed both an audition and a job interview. She hadn’t gotten laid in some time, so when she came across Charlie at a bar and he began making moves she went along with it. Charlie himself was a rude and selfish lover as well. The only reason Charlie even knew what her climax looked like was because _she_ had done it herself after he finished. But Mary Jane would never have dreamed of sharing that with anyone, let alone posting it online.

“It has to be Liz,” said Peter, “The texts are to Michele, but only Liz is cold enough to do something like this.”

“You’re right.”

“What should we do?”

“Nothing,” sighed Mary Jane, “There’s nothing we _can_ do. I should get to class.”

Peter watched sadly as Mary Jane shuffled out of the lounge. She made her way out of the dorms and across campus to get to class. She wished she could have hidden her face somehow. Everywhere she looked she saw people sneering at her or whispering about her. She couldn’t believe it: everyone on campus would know those intimate details from her sex life. They would all think less of her. They’d probably think less of Peter too.

Mary Jane finally made it to class, where she took a seat in the far back corner and hid behind a textbook. Not that it did any good. Her build and red hair gave her away in the theater department. She couldn’t stand to look any of her classmates in the eye. Finally, class began and Mary Jane peered over the book.

Professor Mills, a gawky and frizzy-haired woman, commenced the class. It was only the first day, so the class was mostly a lecture about the syllabus. Mary Jane was relieved for that. She didn’t know if she could handle a class discussion right now.

“Anyway,” said Mills, “Let’s get started with those monologues, shall we?”

 _Oh no…_ realized Mary Jane, _I totally forgot that she told us to have our audition monologue prepared for the first day!_

Mary Jane tried to calm herself down. It was a relatively large class. Maybe she wouldn’t have to go until next time. Hopefully by then she’d have a monologue better prepared and wouldn’t be as distracted by-

“Let’s go in reverse alphabetical order,” said Mills, “That means first up is… Watson! Mary Jane Watson.”

Everyone turned back to look at Mary Jane. Many of them had a look of amusement in their eyes. This was awful. Mary Jane just wanted to sink into the ground and stay there forever. She mustered up the courage to walk to the front of the class. She had a few monologues memorized at all times, so she’d just do one of those. It wouldn’t be perfect, but it would get her through the class.

“Hello,” said Mary Jane, “My name is Mary Jane Watson and I will be performing-”

“Dear, do you want to borrow my cardigan before you begin?” asked Mills, offering one.

Mary Jane was completely perplexed by this. Not only was the offer strange, but it seemed ridiculous to interrupt a student’s monologue for it. Then Mary Jane realized why Mills had done it. Mary Jane was sweating. The nerves caused by both her complete humiliation as well as lack of preparation for the monologue had made her sweat profusely. The armpits of her T-shirt had enormous pit stains, which would be clearly visible to the entire room.

_Oh God, why now!?!_

“I guess it IS true,” whispered one student.

“The other stuff in the texts must also be true,” said another.

“Think she’ll go cross-eyed at the end of the monologue?” chuckled a third.

“Excuse me!” said Mills loudly to the class, “Just what is so funny?”

No one dared respond.

“We won’t start the monologues until someone tells me.”

Still nothing.

“Oh, so that’s how it’s going to be,” said Mills, “Then maybe we should double the reading assignments this week.”

The entire class broke out into groans. Mary Jane felt like she was going to die. This was so unbelievably painful. Not only did she feel absolutely exposed to everyone in the room, now they would all resent her for the extra work. She had to do SOMETHING to get this over with quicker.

“I’ll take it back if one of you wants to fess up,” offered Mills.

“It’s about me,” said Mary Jane, “Someone just posted something on the ESU page about me sweating as a joke. It’s not a big deal-”

“Sweating?” said Mills, “Just that? I don’t get it.”

“Well, it’s not exactly-”

“I’ll just read it myself,” said Mills.

Mary Jane bit her lip so hard she thought it was going to bleed. This just kept getting worse.

“Oh, Mary Jane!” said Mills, “None of that’s anything to be ashamed of! All of that happens to lots of people.”

“Even you?” asked a student.

“Well, no,” said Mills, “No, no, no. Not me of course. But plenty of people do. I’m sure there are people in this class who have had the same problems!”

“Professor Mills,” asked Mary Jane quietly, “Do you think we could just move on?”

“Sally!” shouted Mills, either not hearing Mary Jane or ignoring her, “Surely you must have had one of these problems during sex.”

“I.. Uh…” muttered Sally Avril, “No, not those specifically.”

“You’ve never gotten too sweaty during sex?” asked Mills.

_WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS WOMAN!!?!_

“No,” said Sally.

“Never had bad breath, crossed your eyes during the climax, or had someone make fun of your pubic hair?”

“No,” repeated Sally uncomfortably.

“Hm,” said Mills, “Erin! What about you?”

“Not me professor,” she responded.

“Moira?” asked Mills, “Surely _you_ must have experienced one of these.”

“Why would you say that?” asked Moira, offended.

“It’s just, you know,” said Mills, “You don’t seem like the type to… have a lot of experience with this sort of thing. Surely you’ve had similar problems!”

“No,” said Moira plainly, “None of them.”

“Huh,” said Mills, “I guess it IS just you, Mary Jane. Sorry about that.”

“Can I please be excused?” asked Mary Jane in a weak, squeaky whisper.

“No, no, no,” said Mills, “Performing this monologue will be good for your confidence. I’m sure of it. And clearly you need it. So go ahead!”

Mary Jane went ahead and performed her monologue. It was the worst performance she had given in memory. She had never felt more ashamed in her life.

***

**_That DID feel good…_ **

_Told you,_ thought Liz, _Social power over others is one of the greatest forces of human nature. Don’t underestimate it._

**_Noted._ **

Scream leapt across the roofs of the buildings as they charged toward their target: Hammer & Co. Bank. The large bank was located near the center of Manhattan and held an enormous amount of cash in it. Up until now, Scream had just been taking from ATMs. As their hunger for power grew, they desired more and more.

They arrived at the bank, landing on the edge of a building rooftop and looking down at it.

 _Let’s make this quick,_ thought Liz, _This is not going to be as easy as those ATMs. We’re going to have to get the money and get out quickly to avoid being seen._

_**Yes, if the public knew of us this would be considerably harder.** _

_Let’s go,_ thought Liz.

Scream leapt down from the rooftop and walked right up to the front of the building. Long red tendrils emerged from their head. The tendrils stabbed into the locked door on either side, gripped the door from the inside, and ripped it off its hinges. Now they could hear the alarm sounding.

_**Let’s move!** _

Scream rushed through the bank, leaping over desks and tearing through doors until they reached the vault. They grew their tendrils once again and stuck a dozen into the edges of the safe door. Leaking the tendrils through to the other side as slime, Scream solidified them into tentacles and ripped open the safe.

Scream was out before any of the cops arrived. Carrying the cash in her various tendrils, they gleefully leapt away from building to building as they heard sirens of police cars in the distance. They had succeeded.

“Nice hair!” shouted someone, “I’m going to have to ask you to stand down, though.”

 _I know that voice…_ thought Liz.

Scream turned around to see Spider-Man standing on the other side of the rooftop. Was it him that Liz had recognized? Scream wasn’t sure. They had to focus on getting out of there, even if it meant exterminating this spider.

“You’re- Oh no…” realized Spider-Man, “You’re a symbiote.”

Scream grinned maliciously as their tendrils tossed the cash aside, ready to fight back.

“Wait!’ cried Spider-Man as Scream thrusted her tendrils at him, “Wait, listen to me!”

Spider-Man leapt away in the nick of time, but one of Scream’s tendrils caught Spider-Man’s ankle and slammed him back down onto the roof. Spider-Man groaned as the other tendrils descended on him, but he fired a web to the other side of the rooftop and yanked himself away before they could get to him.

“I know there’s someone in there,” said Spider-Man calmly, “Please, let’s just talk about this.”

**_He knows what I am._ **

_He does._

**_He can’t be allowed to live!_ **

_Are you suggesting we kill him?_

**_Yes. In the struggle for power, nothing is too far. We agreed on that._ **

_...we did._

Scream let out a roar as the tendrils rushed at Spider-Man again. He dodged thrust after thrust and grasp after grasp, practically dancing as he leapt between them. His actions were nonaggressive. He seemed more interested in understanding Scream than in fighting back. Scream would make sure he understood the gravity of that mistake.

“Hey!” protested Spider-Man as the tendrils finally grabbed ahold of his wrists.

Spider-Man let out a cry of pain as the tendrils pulled his arms out in either direction. They tightened until his web shooters snapped. Then more tendrils held down his feet. Finally, Scream removed the mask to see the man they were about to kill.

 _Parker?!_ realized Liz in disbelief, _Peter Parker is Spider-Man!?_

_**He must die!** _

_Wait! He’s not- I don’t-_

Scream’s moment of pause was all Peter needed. His feet, which were bound by the tendrils but still on the ground, kicked off and launched himself at Scream and delivered a powerful headbutt directly to their face.

Scream’s tendrils recoiled in pain, completely releasing their grip on Peter. He fell to the ground, grunting in pain. Scream roared and prepared to attack him again, but Peter pulled on his Spider-Man mask and leapt away.

_**Follow him!** _

Scream leapt off after Spider-Man, landing on the street below across from him. Before they could act, Spider-Man slammed his fist into a nearby car. The alarm sounded immediately. Soon this triggered other alarms on the street and the sound became unbearable. Scream wailed in pain as they clutched their throbbing head.

Scream’s distraction allowed Spider-Man to pick up one of the cars and hurl it at Scream. Scream didn’t have time to react before the car slammed into them. They grunted in pain, having been weakened by the car alarms.

_**He really has fought my kind before…** _

_We have to go!_ thought Liz, _We won’t win this way, but I have another idea._

_**Very well.** _

Scream waited for a moment under the car, relieved that the impact had stopped the alarm. When they heard Spider-Man approach they kicked the car off of them with all their strength. Spider-Man reacted in time and caught the car, but Scream used the opportunity to retreat. By the time Spider-Man was able to respond, they had gotten away.

***

Liz leaned against the wall of the honor dorm hallway at the end by the closet. She was confident she had planned this right. She had memorized both Mary Jane’s and Peter’s schedules, so they would most likely be at the places she had planned. Having the symbiote sharing her mental processing allowed Liz to think considerably faster and memorize considerably more. They were becoming smarter and stronger in every way.

“Liz…” whispered Mary Jane angrily.

“Watson,” smirked Liz, “I saw the texts. I’m sorry, but if you’re here to ask me for sex tips-”

“What the hell is wrong with you!?” demanded Mary Jane.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” feigned Liz, “Did I hurt your feelings?”

“What do you want from me?” asked Mary Jane, sounding almost tired.

“It’s not what I want from you,” said Liz, “It’s what I already have.”

“What’s that supposed to-”

“Actually,” smiled Liz, “I wonder if _you_ know.”

“Know what?”

“Your boyfriend’s unpaid side gig,” she said.

“I’m pretty sure the Bugle pays him,” said Mary Jane, but Liz could see a bead of sweat forming on her temple. She knew.

“Cut the shit,” barked Liz, grabbing Mary Jane by the collar of her shirt and pulling her in.

Mary Jane fought back, grabbing at Liz’s wrists. She realized that Liz was far stronger than a normal person. Stronger than should have been physically possible. She lifted Mary Jane into the air.

“I know Parker is Spider-Man,” she whispered, “and something tells me that that pathetic boyfriend of yours wouldn’t be able to keep a secret from you. He doesn’t have it in him.”

“How...” grunted Mary Jane, still trying to fight her way out of Liz’s grasp, “How did you find out?”

Liz tossed Mary Jane back, sending her a good distance before she landed painfully on her back.

“It doesn’t matter how I know,” said Liz, “What matters is that unless you do exactly as I say, the world will know his secret identity within the hour.”

“...you’re insane.”

“Inside that closet you’ll find a pair of identical... costumes,” said Liz, thumbing over her shoulder, “Change out of what you’re wearing and into one of them. Now.”

Mary Jane considered defying her. If she gave into this, where would it end? What would she make her do next? At what point would it be too much? But ultimately, Mary Jane couldn’t convince herself that it mattered. She had to protect Peter. There was no question. She nodded and walked into the utility closet.

When Mary Jane emerged she couldn’t look Liz in the eye. She had changed out of her pants, shirt, and shoes and wore nothing but a large potato sack with the word “LOSER” written on the front in crude black ink. A long hemp rope was knotted onto the back of the sack, dragging behind it as she walked. There was a large muzzle strapped over her mouth, held tightly to her chin with a strap. The interior of the muzzle had a mouthpiece that extended into Mary Jane’s mouth, forcing her jaws open.

**_Power through making others feel powerless… It really IS satisfying..._ **

“Come,” said Liz, snapping her fingers and pointing beside her.

Mary Jane slowly made her way over.

“Faster!” ordered Liz, “You will obey enthusiastically or I out Parker. Do you understand?”

Mary Jane rushed over and stood beside Liz, face red hot with both embarrassment and anger.

“Good girl,” said Liz, grabbing the rope and leading Mary Jane like she was on a leash, “Let’s go for a walk.”

They were on the first floor of the honors dorms, where Liz had purposely positioned herself so Mary Jane would see her on her way in. Mary Jane usually met Peter at his dorm, but she always got there 10 minutes before him. Liz approximated the time and her walking pace appropriately and…

“MJ!” cried Peter, “Liz, oh my God! What are you doing!?!”

Peter had just rounded the corner from coming inside. Liz and Mary Jane hadn’t passed anybody yet. Peter had arrived and walked toward the elevators like he always did. Liz timed her arrival accordingly. Mary Jane looked devastated to be seen this way, especially by Peter.

“Before you say anything,” said Liz firmly, “You should know that Watson agreed to this. Didn’t you, Watson?”

Mary Jane nodded shamefully. She was muzzled and couldn’t explain the situation at all, but she knew if she didn’t act in accordance with Liz’s orders she might follow through on her threat. As horrible as it made Mary Jane for Peter to see her like this, it was better than the alternative.

“She doesn’t look too happy about it!” yelled Peter.

“She’s not,” said Liz, “but she has agreed to it nonetheless.”

“Let her go!”

“Tell you what,” offered Liz, “Take her place. Put on this outfit and I’ll walk _you_ across campus instead. Otherwise I walk _her_. She’ll agree to it, of course. Won’t you, Watson?”

She nodded again, unable to bring herself to look at Peter.

“Fine!” said Peter, “Just let her go!”

“NNPH!” yelled Mary Jane in protest.

“I’m fine, MJ,” he said, “You can explain everything after she lets you go.”

“PMRRNH!”

“I thought you’d agree,” grinned Liz, “There’s a single outfit identical to this one in that closet. Once you have changed into that and I have you on the rope, then Watson is free to go. Not a moment before.”

Peter rushed off down the hall without hesitation. Mary Jane called after him, yells distorted by the gag in her mouth and muffled by the muzzle over it. She didn’t want this. She was dreading her walk across campus, but to have that happen to Peter…

“Shut it!” hissed Liz, “Comply with this agreement, you little shit! Otherwise you KNOW what’ll happen!”

Mary Jane stared back at Liz wide-eyed in fear. Liz had always been cruel and unfeeling, but this was completely beyond that. She was sadistic and unrelenting now. She had become more aggressive, more violent, and more brutal than she ever had been before.

Peter returned a few minutes later, pink in the face as he shuffled in while staring at his feet. His pale and skinny limbs looked comically scrawny sticking out of the baggy sack. The muzzle covered his entire lower face, but the embarrassment in his eyes said plenty. Mary Jane almost cried. She couldn’t believe Liz was going to do this. Why? Why did she want this?

Liz walked slowly over to Peter, picked up his lead and snapped her fingers.

“You’re free to go, Watson,” said Liz, “but don’t do anything stupid.”

Mary Jane immediately began to frantically tear her muzzle off. Liz quickly led Peter past her and toward the front of the building. Mary Jane got her muzzle off, flung it aside, and ran after them. She made it to around the corner from the front desk when she heard Liz talking to the student working it.

“It’s for a sociology project,” she explained, “Peter has agreed to it. Haven’t you, Peter?”

Mary Jane was still wearing her sack and nothing else. Even if being seen like that wasn’t absolutely humiliating, Liz might also out Peter if Mary Jane did anything. Mary Jane didn’t know what to do. Wanting to be able to freely follow them, she rushed back to change into her clothes.

***

Liz smiled to herself as she heard the mix of uncomfortable laughter, gasps, and the occasional sadistic cackle. They had only made it about halfway across campus, but the effect on Peter was already palpable. He looked directly at his feet, trying to hide his shame from the dozens of students looking at him.

“Head up!” ordered Liz, giving a tug on the rope.

Peter straightened and kept walking. His eyes were strained and almost watering, but he refused to let himself cry. That was okay. Liz didn’t need to see him cry to know how much this was breaking down his self-esteem and hurting him. That’s what was important.

A cup of soda flew at Pater, knocking against his head and spilling the sticky drink and ice all over his body.

“Errnph!” he cried, flinching away.

Liz smiled over at Michele, who had thrown it. Liz hadn’t clued Michele in on the plan; she was just that good. Peter looked down at his dripping burlap sack in sadness. Liz snapped the rope, urging him forward as more students became comfortable laughing. Eventually most of the onlookers seemed to find the situation funny.

In total, the walk lasted about 15 minutes. Liz concluded the walk at the campus’s parking garage, where she led him down and into the largely abandoned concrete building. They kept going down several stories. Peter’s bare feet were still soaked with soda and sticking to the concrete with each step.

**_It’s time_ **

_Agreed._

Now that Peter’s confidence and sense of self was thoroughly shattered, it was time to finish him off. This is how Scream would defeat Spider-Man: by completely depleting him of any semblance of power or dignity and snuffing him out as a pathetic weakling.

Liz converted her outfit into the symbiote suit, engulfing her face in the black toothy mask as a patchwork of yellow and black extended down her body. Countless tendrils of red erupted from her head. 

Peter reacted quickly, spinning in place and leaping back. He looked shocked and even scared, but suddenly determined. Unfortunately for him, Scream still had one hand on the rope connected to his sack. They yanked on the rope and swung Peter around and into one of the concrete columns of the parking lot. He let out a cry of pain through the muzzle as the tendrils rushed around him, deftly gripping him tightly by each limb. He wasn’t strong enough to break free. Scream held him up, admiring the sight of him helpless and still wearing the degrading outfit. Scream considered it a fitting end for Peter. He was a nobody. He was always meant to go out like one. He clenched his eyes shut and waited for the end.

“Liz!”

Scream turned around, still holding Peter tightly in the tendrils as they hissed at the newcomer. It was none other than Mary Jane, who was standing at the ramp down from the level above. She must have followed them there.

“Watson!” snarled Scream, “You’ve made a mistake!!”

Scream slammed Peter into the wall, dropping his limp body on the concrete. He was still breathing, but out cold.

Scream roared as the tendrils raced toward Mary Jane. Mary Jane went to pull something out of her backpack, but Scream quickly separated her from the bag. Scream held Mary Jane by her throat and limbs. They used their remaining tendrils to grab the bag and search through it, pulling out a single flare gun from inside.

“You came prepared…” mused Scream, almost impressed.

“Peter… Told me about the symbiote…” choked Mary Jane weakly, “I didn’t know… It was you… Liz…”

“There is no Liz!” hissed Scream, throwing Mary Jane into a nearby car, “We are Scream now!”

Mary Jane cried out in pain as her back slammed into the hood of the car and her head flew back and into the windshield, creating a loud **crack** as it did. Then she felt one of the tendrils grab her ankle. It dragged her back and lifted her into the air by it, dangling her upside down.

“Liz,” said Mary Jane weakly, “This isn’t you… I know this isn’t your fault...”

“Shut up!!”

Scream flung Mary Jane again, this time landing her hard on her shoulder. She screamed in pain, wondering if she had broken or dislocated anything. The pain was bad, but not unbearable. Then again, she was almost certainly in shock and pumped full of adrenaline.

“You’ve always been a rotten bitch, Liz,” chuckled Mary Jane, “Don’t get me wrong. But this…”

“I said shut up!” growled Scream, slowly approaching her, “You’re going to die here, just like your boyfriend!”

“Yeah?” smiled Mary Jane weakly, “Then why haven’t you killed me yet?”

“What?”

“Why toss me around like this?” asked Mary Jane, “You could rip me in half no problem. So why haven’t you?”

Mary Jane clenched her teeth in pain as the tendrils grabbed her from every direction and lifted her into the air.

“Since you’re so insistent on the matter,” whispered Scream.

The tendrils grabbed at Mary Jane’s wrists on one side and her ankles on the other. They pulled in either direction, causing Mary Jane to scream in pain as every muscle in her body was strained to its limit. Her arms and legs hurt most of all, far beyond anything she had felt before. Any second now something would give and tear.

“You’re better than this!” cried out Mary Jane, “I know that deep down inside you is a good person!”

 _Wait_ , thought Liz, _We have to stop._

_**What!?**_

_This is too far. We can’t kill her._

_**Yes we can! Nothing is too far! We agreed!**_

_I changed my mind!_

_**TRAITOR!!**_

The tendrils released Mary Jane and she fell painfully to the ground, screaming out in pain. The tendrils snapped back to Scream and began to flail about in every direction. Scream was clutching their head, writhing in pain. They fell to their knees and let out a wail. 

_**WE’RE IN THIS TOGETHER!!!**_

_No!_

_**WE AGREED!!!**_

_NO!_

The symbiote began to peel itself away from Liz. It couldn’t take control of her, not after having worked together for this long. Their minds were too closely intertwined. The only way to fight back was to separate from Liz entirely, so that’s what the symbiote did. Soon Liz’s naked body was discarded on the ground, the symbiote slithering away. The shrieking black and yellow mass turned back to her and formed a monstrous head. Then it paused and looked past Liz. 

Mary Jane was sprinting back toward her backpack. Her flare gun was there. The symbiote screeched and slithered toward her at shocking speed. Mary Jane had to dive for the gun, but spun around and fired it directly into the symbiote at point blank. 

The beast of yellow, black, and red ignited in a bright red light of the flare. The sparkling flame spread across the entire form instantly. The shrinking symbiote writhed as it was broken down by the flame, quickly dying. The smoldering puddle of slime let out one final scream before there was no trace of symbiote left. 

“Oh God,” gasped Liz, “Oh God. Oh God.” 

“I know,” grunted Mary Jane as she stood up, clutching her throbbing shoulder, “Welcome to my world.” 

Liz, only in that moment realizing she was naked, covered her nipples and crotch. She bit her lip as her face turned bright red. Mary Jane couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight. Even though they had just almost died, the irony was too much for Mary Jane to ignore. 

*** 

“How are you feeling?” asked Mary Jane. 

“Horrible. I’m dying. It’s unbearable,” said Liz, “What do you think, dumbass? I feel fine! Just like I have for the past. Four. Hours.” 

“Wow,” said Peter, “I really thought she would have changed more than that.” 

“I want to leave,” said Liz plainly. 

“We know,” said Mary Jane, “Claire will be here in a minute to give you one last check before releasing you.” 

“Ugh!” 

The three were in Claire Temple’s clinic at the Heroes for Hire building. They had been there for some time, with Bobbi and Claire both performing tests and checks on Liz to make sure she was symbiote free and healthy. Bobbi had left after finishing her check, but Claire was on her way back to give her one last look over. 

“You’ll keep who I am a secret, right?” said Peter, “We don’t have to… uh… mind wipe you like we usually do when people find out, do we?” 

“That is the emptiest threat I’ve ever heard in my life.” 

“Maybe the symbiote _is_ still in there,” said Peter nervously. 

“No,” said Mary Jane, “She’s just like this.” 

“You’re getting cocky, Watson,” smiled Liz. 

“So, can we trust you to keep the secret or not?” asked Peter. 

“Yes, I’ll keep it,” she conceded, “I have nothing to gain from telling anyone. Also, your girlfriend just saved my life. I figure this makes us even.” 

“Deal,” said Mary Jane. 

“What!?” cried Peter, “You save her life and in exchange she… just doesn’t extort me? How is that even remotely even?!” 

“You want to fight with her about it?” asked Mary Jane. 

Peter looked over at her. He did not. 

“Relax, Parker,” said Liz, “I’ll ease off on tormenting you two as well.” 

“I’ll believe that when I see it,” scoffed Mary Jane with a smile. 

“Well I can’t quit cold turkey of course,” said Liz, “We’ll have to start by cutting back on the public shaming, then pull back on the active social exclusion, and maybe in a month or so we’ll be down to only occasional wedgies.” 

“Great,” sighed Peter. 

“Alright,” said Claire as she walked in, “Ready for you last look over.” 

“Finally!” groaned Liz. 

Liz was cleared in a few moments and she walked off on her own. Mary Jane wasn’t sure how much that queen bee had really learned from the experience, but she suspected it was more than she let on. 

She and Peter finished their walk to his dorm, talking about anything non-symbiote related that they could think of. They made their way up to the dorm itself as Peter walked in, ready to drop off his backpack. 

__

__

“You must be Peter Parker,” said a nasally voice the moment Peter opened the door. 

The man standing inside was as skinny as Peter, had dark greasy hair, and wore a large pair of glasses. He offered his hand. Peter shook it. 

“Nice to meet you,” he said, “The name’s Jack Hammer, but everyone calls me Weasel.” 

“Sorry,” said Peter, “People can be mean like that.” 

“No, please do call me that.” 

“...what?” 

“This is your dorm, right?” 

“Yes,” nodded Peter, realizing only then that he would no longer have a dorm to himself. 

“Cool,” smiled Weasel, “Welcome home, roomie.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! I'll be releasing stories regularly again for a while.
> 
> This one is a follow-up to Tormented, focusing on Liz/MJ the same way that one focused on Flash/Peter.


End file.
